Hilbert's Stand
by kha111
Summary: After years of abuse from his parents and life giving him shit, It's time for Hilbert to change things. Follow him on a emotional journey to satisfaction and eternal happiness.


**Chapter 1: Suicidal Thoughts **

Hilbert is a teenage young man. Lately, his self-esteem has been low because of bullying, abuse, harassment and insecurity. He feels like the world is coming down upon him. His mother is a drug user, his father is a drunken animal and his siblings are mentally psychotic. Hilbert cannot take it anymore. Day to day, he suffers the hurt and abuse from life and other people. He's depressed, tired, angry and broken. It's to a point where he dosen't want to wake up out of bed and he refuses to do schoolwork and attend class. Last week, the neighbor's dog was on the lawn resting while his owner was sun tanning and he steps out of the house and the dog unexpectedly attacked him for no reason. Usually, the dog would be nice to Hilbert, but he was viciously attacked and was sent to the hospital. Hilbert cannot take it anymore. He feels hatred at Arecus, the god of the Pokémon world and at himself. Since his family is too screwed up themselves to care, he begins to carry on the plot to kill himself. Hilbert goes up to his room one day on a hot summer day to plot out his suicide. He will get one of hobos in Nuvema Town to buy liquor for him and he will stop by at the drug store to buy 3 bottles of painkillers and he writes out his will and he will tape it to his chest. He plans to carry out the suicide on Saturday night. Up until, he lies low in solitary confinement and arrive Saturday night, he packs up all his goods in his room and cleans up a bit and 8:00 pm in on the clock and he opens the hard liquor and the painkillers and he fits every bottle into his mouth while he can and wash it down with the hard liquor. He then tapes the will to his chest and locks his room door since his family won't care if he locks his room door or not. As the job is done, he stands in the middle of his floor still and calm, awaiting his death and his journey to heaven. For the next hour, he starts to feel his body failing due to the drugs and he passes out, unknown if he's dead or in a drug coma.

**Chapter 2: Face to Face with God**

After Hilbert has passed out, he wakes up at Spear Pillar, where Arecus rests with the universe is below 2.5 billion feet the tall pillar. He stands around, confused. Arecus appears with thunder creaking and rain pouring. Hilbert is trembling to the bone as he never seen something so majestic and creepy. Hilbert starts to shake and shiver from the hard winds. "HILBERRRRT...! YOU SINNED UPON YOURSELF AND GOD! THY SHALL NOT KILL, WHICH IT SAYS IN THE BIBLE OF THE POKEMON UNIVERSSSSE! YOU SINNED UPON ME, YOUR FAMILY, AND YOURSELF! FOR THAT, I WILL DECIDE ON WHETHER YOU GO TO HEAVEN OR HELLLLL!" Arecus says, in a godly voice. "So, does this means I'm dead? I mean I overdosed on medicine, but am I dead?" Hilbert asked boldly. "No... You're not. You are in the hospital.. You are in the hospital... YOU ARE IN THE HOSPITAL!" Arecus says, as Spear Pillar fades into the darkness of Hilbert's mind. Suddenly, he does wake up in the hospital.

**Chapter 3: Asylum**

Hilbert looks around in the hospital room he's in. He couldn't believe that he saw God. Suddenly, a young intern nurse walks into his room and tells him that his parents are here. He gets angry and he tells the nurse to tell them to go home. She denies Hilbert's request and sends them in anyway. Hilbert's mother walks in high on drugs and his father, the usual (drunk). They are too zoned out to say anything and Hilbert gets angry and starts to yell. "HEY?! Hello? Do you guys hear me? AYE!" Hilbert yells to the top of his lungs. The two parents snap out of their trance and the mother talks to Hilbert. "Hunny, We talked to the doctors and we agreed on sending you to a asylum. We think you need it." Hilbert's mother said straightly. "WHAT? Are you fucking KIDDING me? YOU CAN'T SEND ME TO A ASYLUM?! WHY SEND ME THERE?!" Hilbert yells with rage. "Look, son. Look at you. You're crazy and you need to be there for a while." Hlbert's dad said. "Oh, I'M CRAZY! I'M CRAZY? LOOK AT YOU GUYS! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME AND THE OTHERS! YOU GUYS SMOKE, DRINK, FUCK 24/7 AND GET HIGH OFF COKE! And I'm crazy? You are the ones who's crazy! Tara, Sue, Johnny and Fire! Look what you done to my brothers and sisters! It's bad enough things don't go my way in life, and they're little! They look up to you guys and me! And you want to send me to a asylum? I'm not listening to you guys anymore! I'm sick of your crap! I'm not going anywhere but to get Tara, Sue, Johnny and Fire from the house and were leaving you motherfuckers and I'm going to raise them how they should've been raised. You two messed this family up and damn well, God is going to make you suffer for the horrible things you've done!" Hilbert yells and says in true honesty and blood-raising anger. The room is left speechless and the two parents have nothing else to say and walks away. Shortly after, two cocky men grab Hilbert and carries him out the ER. "Hey, what are you doing? Get your hands off me! Let me go! LET ME GO!" Hilbert yells, while being thrown into a ambulance, being sent to a asylum.

**Chapter 4: Breaking Stakes**

The ambulance arrives in Johto two hours later and near the greater Johto region, is Shady Brook Forests, where Shady Brook Asylum is located. The ambulance hauls to a stop and Hilbert is being dragged out and forced inside of the building and thrown into a cushioned room with no windows, being applied to a straitjacket. Hilbert is angry and his rage against his parents and the bad they done grows. Hilbert is destined to break out. Over the next few months. he plots his way to freedom and to liberate his siblings from his abusive parents. The plan will take into motion tonight. One of the most cruel guards, Espio, is on duty and he must find a way to bypass him. Hilbert makes a homemade bow and arrow using plywood and a suspender string. He fires three of them at Espio and he goes tumbling. He sneaks out the 5th Corridor on the 45th Floor to the Laundry Chute and lands in the hamper. He climbs out and goes to the Utility Closet and picks the lock with a broken piece of wood. He gets a harness and a rope and rappels down the 15th floor into the bushes. He runs out of Shady Brook Forests unseen and since he got his driver's license (the only thing the asylum didn't take), he steals a SUV parked by a "STOP" sign and drives back to Unova using the United Pokemon Freeway, which connects all five regions together.

**Chapter 5: Hilbert's Stand  
**

After arriving in Unova, he drives under the Skyarrow Freeway (under Skyarrow Bridge) and he drives to Nuvema Town, parking the stolen car in front of the house. He bangs hard on the door and loud music is playing, so it's highly unlikely anyone can hear the door. He looks up at the bathroom window from the side of the house and hops on the kitchen window-seal and he climbs inside the window. He opens the bathroom door and marches downstairs whilst his parents are shocked to see him. "H-H-ilbert... What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in the asylum... How'd you get here?" His mother says in fear. "Let's say, they let me go because I did a favor." Hilbert replies in a vain voice. "A favor?" His dad asked. "Look, I'm here to move out and I'm taking the little ones with me. While they are up there crying and begging for food, you guys are down here listening to Arena Rock music and smoking. How could you guys do that to me? You threw me in a asylum for no apparent reason! You know if I'm here, I wouldn't stand for the shit you guys are doing! YOU GUYS NEED HELP, I SWEAR! Look at us! You guys messed the family up as a whole and you can't deny that and alter it, no matter how many tins of liquor you down or blunts you smoke! You guys need help... I'm not going to let myself and others suffer for the pity and mischief you caused to us! I'm taking the kids and were leaving. Excuse me." Hilbert says, and shortly after he has gathered up his siblings. Their parents stand tall with tears streaming down their faces. "Were sorry for all the pain we caused you guys. Were going to go to rehab and get our selves straight. I know where you guys are headed. To your grandmother's, right?" The dad said. "Yes." Hilbert replied. "It's a long trip from here to Aspertia. You're going to need some money. Go to the ATM, it's not far from Route 3 and take out some money. When were clean and over our addictions, we'll come visit. I'm sorry. Good luck, I wish you the best. We'll be a happy family again. Go on. Take care of my children, Hilbert." Dad said, with tears pouring out of his eyes. Thereafter, Hilbert went to take care of his siblings and about 5 years later, the parents came home from rehab and took them back to Nuvema and the family was happy again.

-THE END-


End file.
